


Quick, Hide

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hump day treat, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Genma and Sakura are on Tsunade's chopping block and need to hide, quick. It just so happens they both hid in the same, small, tiny, cozy, little closet that has them taking advantage of every minute they are together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Series: Hump Day Treats [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Quick, Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Here is another Hump Day Treat for everyone.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Much Love.  
>  _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Can we have a gensaku smut where Genma is hiding from the hokage in a tiny closet and just happen to be the one sakura is hiding in too  
>  ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” Genma mumbled under his breath as he heard the thundering steps of Tsunade down the hall. She would have his hide when she was him, and he liked his hide well enough on his bones instead of as a rug.

He needed to hide, the situation could still be fixed, but she couldn’t see him, or he would be a dead man. Bolting down the hall he ducked into the first door he saw. It was pitch black and tiny. And there was something squishy next to him. With a prod of his fingers in the darkness he heard a hissing yelp.

“Damn it, Shiranui, you poked my boob.”

“Sakura?” he questioned in surprise.

“Shhhh… she’s coming.” She slapped her hand over his mouth.

Now at an awkward angle he tried to move, but he just ended up stepping on her.

“Stop moving,” she scolded under her breath.

“Your elbow is digging into…” not a very comfortable place, too low for his comfort.

“Will you just…” she was exasperated with him.

“Find me Shiranui and Sakura. Now!” Tsunade’s booming bark echoed through the halls.

The two flinched. Having been uncomfortable long enough, Genma decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed her hips, spread his legs so she was snuggled between them. “There, better.”

Sakura huffed at being adjusted so quickly, but he was correct, this was better, if not for her nose was right next to his neck, the tips of his hair ticking her nose. Sandalwood and musk filled her senses.

“So why are you hiding from her?” Genma asked, his hands awkwardly on her shoulders for a lack of a better place to put them. Through the dust, her fresh and fruity scent filled the small space.

“Um, well, I kind of snuck a bottle of her sake and drank it with Naruto last night,” she chuckled. It was a dare from Naruto. To sneak into Hokage Tower and steal Baa-chan’s sake.

Her sweet voice curled into the shell of his ear. “That would do it,” He laughed quietly.

His breaths caressed her ear making her shiver. “And you?”

“I messed up on some requisition forms, didn’t order the right kind of ink. She needs the waterproof kind. For the tea she’s always drinking.”

Even through the darkness, she could hear his smirk. “Right, the tea.” They both full well knew it wasn’t just tea she would drink through the day, hence the anger over the sake.

His hands moved down to her hips, “I haven’t heard from you since last time we hung out.” His voice was caramel as it seeped into her bones.

“I haven’t heard for _you_ since last time we hung out,” She countered, slipping her fingers between them to tug on his vest zipper.

“I was worried you didn’t like me.” His mouth ghosted over her neck.

“You were too busy with all those girls.” She nibbled on his ear lobe.

“Only because you didn’t call me back.” His tongue flicked behind her ear, just where she liked.

“Wouldn’t want all the women from Konoha to be deprived of the village bachelor.” Her nails grazed down his chest, catching on his nipples.

“Don’t do that to me, Sakura. You know I want you.” His kissed up her jaw.

“Not here.” She tried to move away but she was trapped. His large body covered her and in such a small space her maneuvers were limited without causing a scene.

“If I let you go, you won’t talk to me again,” he teased.

She giggled, “You’re so stupid.” Turning back, she claimed his mouth. They’re kiss fiery and unrelenting.

Genma loved the way she smiled against his lips. He knew he had her then. Without wasting time, he moved to undo the buttons of her top. Her hands had already made their way under his shirt to his stomach where she was clawing and leaving her marks on him. As soon as her breasts were revealed he bent down to suck a nice bruise on the top of a perky mound.

“Genma… don’t…” she whimpered.

“Shhh… someone will hear,” he reminded her before pulling down the cups of her bra and suckling on her breast. His tongue flicked, feeling her peaks get harder.

That talented mouth of his had her biting her lips to keep herself quiet. His hands were slipping down under her skirt and panties to grab a firm handful of her ass. In the limited space, it meant she was pressed closer to him, his erection against her lower belly. So tantalizingly close. From behind he found her already soaked entrance and pushed two thick long finger in. She lurched forward to bite his shoulder to silence the moan that threatened to come out.

He came back up to kiss her neck and shoulders as he fingered her. Her hands made their way down his pants, unbuckling and unzipping, until they circled his shaft. With a page from her book, he sank his teeth into her neck. Her soft pants and soft bites told him how fast to go, where she was most sensitive. Her hands went up to his hair, clenching it tightly as she shuddered, reaching her peak.

Sakura kissed his jaw in gratitude as she pumped his hard member. “Let’s not make a mess, cum inside of me.”

Genma didn’t need telling twice. With a quick move he lifted her legs up, her feet next to his head as she anchored herself to the wall and he did the same. She helped him move aside her panties and guide him in.

“Hurry,” she pleaded.

In a quick thrust he sunk balls deep into her. Her loud whine was barely muffled by his hand on her mouth. Though, he couldn’t blame her, he wanted to tell her how fucken tight her pussy was, how fucken amazing it felt to stretch her out. Fuck, he never wanted to leave the inviting heat of her pussy. He tried to keep his pace smooth and even to prevent too much noise, but it was enough to keep her moaning into his hand.

His cock was so thick, reaching her deepest parts. Fuck she wanted to scream for him to fuck her, to use her, she didn’t care who heard, but he kept the rhythmic pace, every rock of his hips targeting her sensitive spot, steadily building her up. She knew he was close from the way his cock throbbed and swelled. It was too good, and then he was whispering in her ear.

“Cum for me, Sakura,” he commanded. Her walls were pulsing, her legs trembled under his hands, he couldn’t wait for her climax.

It took a few more powerful thrusts for her to clamp down on his cock, and sink her teeth into his hand, as she gave into the ecstasy. Then he was filling her, streams of his hot spend coating her insides, extending her orgasm. Her mind was reeling. He made her cum twice in less than five minutes.

It was a point of pride for Genma to always leave his women breathless, but it meant so much more when it was Sakura. He wished he could see her flushed face, her sparkling emerald eyes fluttering in postcoital bliss. Instead he had to settle with slipping out of her, putting her panties back in place just as his cum started to pour out.

She stood up, righting her clothes as best she could in the darkness, feeling the cool dampness of her panties from his gushing orgasm that was oversaturating the fabric and was now starting to trickle down. The worst part was, she liked it. The naughty secret of their dark, quick, and dirty sex.

“I’ll call you then,” he whispered into her ear.

“Don’t lie to me,” she sniggered back.

“Never, beautiful. Next time it will be at least five hours, not five minutes.” He bent down for a deep kiss before disappearing in a transportation jutsu. He had many quickies in his life, but this was one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage any way that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator. 
> 
> I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!


End file.
